


Apple Juice 🍎🍸

by WaitingForTheRain



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: & kanda just wants them all in bed, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Pie shipping, Yaoi, Yullen, allen has no tastebuds when drunk, allen is just a mess, allen is smashed and kanda wants to bonk him, allen literally messing everything up, allen texts link in the same room, can agree on some things, he cant drink or swallow properly, help him bles, kanda and link are allens boyfriends, kanda isnt having it, link is just minding his own business, they hate each other but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheRain/pseuds/WaitingForTheRain
Summary: Kanda eyed Allen's slow movements and, eventually, how Allen spilled a good portion of Apple juice onto the smooth surface. He blurted out, "can you tell the time?"The British male looked up with somewhat weary eyes, completely unfocused at this point in time, "'course I fuckin' can―because 'm not dr―drunk."
Relationships: Howard Link/Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Apple Juice 🍎🍸

**Author's Note:**

> A/n; literally just crack to add onto my "reading fanfictions" crap lmao.
> 
> 『 Song: Star Guardian Soraka - Login Screen. 』
> 
> Errors: without a doubt
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't own the characters but wish I did at times. 
> 
> “If people can, just with their hearts, choose whatever future they wish, what is the source that gives them power - I want to know what it is." ―Howard Link, D'Gray-Man & (Hallow).
> 
> ☆ﾐ

A clearly intoxicated Allen Walker stumbled into the kitchen, on his way to his and one of his boyfriend's rooms, only to be cut off not long after making his appearance. 

Both Link and Kanda occupied the living room, just behind Allen. They'd both been absolutely silent to the point Allen hadn't noticed any of the subtle movement coming from them until it was too late. 

Kanda was the first to corner the drunken Brit. A vessel could be seen in his forehead already whilst Link remained impassive as if this were an expected, recurring dilemma. 

"Are you fucking drunk?" Kanda spat out, more or less pissed the smaller male had kept both him and Link awake at an unreasonable hour. 

Allen spun around from his place which was now in the kitchen with a blank face. A large jug of Apple juice in one hand, which was being placed onto the island in the center of the extraordinarily large kitchen he was never allowed to set foot in. 

He took those moments to process what the other said, and proceeded to adamantly defend himself with a small pout on his features, he slurred in response, "'M not bloody drunk." 

"You fucking are!" The older of the three huffed, arms crossed over his broad chest, "you're so fucking smashed."

"I am not fuck―in' drunk, Kanda. I 'now how to 'a―'andle my alcohol," he wobbled a bit on unsteady legs when pulling a mug from up top. 

Maybe he'd mistaken the Apple juice for more alcohol, maybe he didn't. Neither of two present truly knew, nor did Allen himself. 

"Allen, I'm siding with Kanda on this one―you're absolutely intoxicated. We could smell it the moment you came stumbling in like Bambi," Link twisted his body to face the other two from his spot on the couch―phone in hand, and, full of color and texts Allen had sent the blonde before coming home. 

"You even called us multiple times, sobbing on the phone. You managed to flood our voicemails and text messages," Link managed to add before Kanda interrupted. 

Kanda eyed Allen's slow movements and, eventually, how Allen spilled a good portion of Apple juice onto the smooth surface. He blurted out, "can you tell the time?"

The British male looked up with somewhat weary, half-lidded eyes, completely unfocused at this point in time, "'course I fuckin' can―'cause 'm not dr―drunk."

"What time is it, Moyashi? Don't bother using your phone," he jerked his head in the direction of the ornate, faerie-like, clock on the wall full of silvers, golds and numerous shades of green adorning it. A series of faerie lights were also strewn about the area around the clock―something Allen had to beg Kanda to let him set up on his own. 

Allen took a good thirty seconds to process the numbers in front of the other yet it ended in him seemingly giving up, then opening his mouth to protest against the clock. He pointed with a pale finger at the clock as it continues ticking thes seconds away, the empty glass in his left hand, "listen 'ere―'m not fuckin' drink, you twat."

After a long, heavy silence Allen then turned back to Kanda appearing to be more agitated than prior. 

"I can tell the time, Bakanda. 'M not fuckin' drunk got'ammit."

"You're fucking dead. Get your ass in bed," Kanda growled at Allen who poured some more and withdrew a shot glass from the counter. He'd managed to completely ignore the other male in the process. 

He filled it with Apple juice and took it immediately. A good portion of it spilled down his face, soaking his shirt. 

"Can you fucking tell the difference between Apple juice and alcohol, or are your tastebuds shot when you're drunk?" Kanda retorted at the sight. He then added more icing to the cake of insults made specifically for the other, "can you drink properly?"

He knew Allen forgot how to drink, because, in the middle of the night the white haired male would wake up for water. All the while of him readying to ingest it, he would always manage to spill a great deal of it beforehand and during the action as well, usually soaking the area around him and the other two with him. 

All thanks to his sleep-addled brain. 

Allen held up a finger to pause the other in his tracks as he, himself, took another shot of Apple juice, absolutely hammered and most likely not to remember any of this. 

At the moment Kanda had asked if Allen could tell the time yet again. Link immediately began recording in response so the other could get a taste of his own medicine in the morning, when his memory would be most definitely; black-out-drunk non-existent. 

"Where's Link?" Allen inquired, instantly whipping out his equally, pristine-white, phone to text the other. His waterline swiftly became flooded with unshed tears at not taking notice of anyone other than Kanda in the room, haranguing him like some child who had been caught red-handed. 

Honestly, Kanda couldn't decide on if he should be dazed or not. He took a couple seconds on his own part, eyes closed as if to calm himself down before he would surely, indefinitely explode on the smaller make. 

"He actually texted me―I―" Link's lips twitched upwards in the beginnings of a shit-eating grin―completely unlike his own somewhat stoic character. The German was capable of showing emotion, but it was sparingly shown unless it was in regards to desserts―pie more specifically. Something he and Allen had in common. 

"Mole-face, you're not helping the situation at all, so, hold your tongue or I'll cut it out and leave you to sleep on the floor," the blue-black haired male barked. After chewing out the other European male, he casually directed his attention back to the other who lay strewn across the floor, sobbing violently―thankfully nowhere near where the Apple juice had formed a puddle from earlier. 

Kanda strode over to Allen, pulled him into his arms, and was met with quite a bit of resistance in the other's end until Allen had gone absolutely limp after a couple of seconds, leaving Kanda to think he'd finally blacked out. It would have made Kanda's struggles a lot easier if he had, but noticed the British male's eyes were now wide open rather than halfways. 

After throwing a miniature tantrum in which he didn't want to be held, he began to bawl loudly into Kanda's neck about how much he missed Link, who still hadn't finished recording the whole thing, as well as screenshotting the texts. 

Although, he managed to get a good picture of Allen typing away on his phone in the process from prior, too. That was until Kanda yelled for him to get his own ass in bed with them, or he'd be on the floor for the remainder of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ﾐ
> 
> A/N: im planning to do more with this maybe but this is all i have as of late  
> Word Count without A/n: 1,147!  
> Finished: 3/5/21.


End file.
